Forum:RP: A Visit to Space Colony ARK
This is the second RP, involving J the Hedgehog who sensed something known as Space Colony ARK. Knowing that the ARK is located in Space, J goes behind the wheel of his vehicle of choice, the Space Trooper GT (based off a Delorean DMC-12 from the film Back To The Future), and goes on a visit to Space Colony ARK. Little did J know, however, is that he's unlocking a terrifying past of what happened back inside Space Colony ARK. Now he must find a way to leave the ARK before J is trapped forever. You WILL not: #Godmod #Troll #Flame #Insult others #RP other's chars w/out owner's permission #No sexual content (Flirting and kissing are allowed) Characters The Heroes *J the Hedgehog (played by JMB) *Space Trooper GT (J's vehicle of choice; played by JMB) *Shima the Hedgehog (played by Shima) *Shahooter the Owl (KP) *Imperial Guard (KP, Dreadnaught Mark II Auto-pilots only) *Ryushu the Cat and Pokemon (played by Ryu) *Nero the Hedgehog (Played by Nero) Neutral *Bronze the Hedgehog (played by Shima) (He lives inside the Ark's electrical system and foundation) *DarkSpirit (Played by Chembur) *Rage J (Will J be able to hold off his emotions to prevent his alter ego from going ballistic?) (played by JMB) *Dark J (Xilax has inflicted J with a curse, meaning that if Shima turns into her Dark form, so will J) (played by JMB) The Villains Yes, they'll contain villains while J walks around inside the ARK. *Xilax the Hedgehog (played by Shima) *Umbra the Hedgehog (played by Vamp. Okay. I couldn't resist. XD Much carnage are belong to me!) *Deathia the Hedgehog (that's Dark Hali, become a seperate entity.) (Played by Vamp and Shima) Roleplay Part 1: Visiting the ARK (Outside the Ultimate City airport, J is seen approaching torwards the runway with his brand-new ride, the Space Trooper GT) J: at the airport runway at the Ultimate City airport Activate Hover Mode. Space Trooper GT: wheels fold underneath the car and it begins to increase altitude; its steering wheel turns into a plane wheel Hover Mode activated. J: Set destination to Space Colony ARK. thinking Since Shima kept thinking about Space Colony ARK, guess I should go over there and find out what Space Colony ARK looks like... (J races off torwards space at 242 MPH inside his Space Trooper GT and gains altitude. Eventually, he drives off to space and starts searching for Space Colony ARK) Space Trooper GT: 2.0 miles remaining until arrival to Space Colony ARK. J: driving his hover car Activate turbo boost Star Trooper GT: Turbo boost activated goes faster and both J and the Star Trooper GT are almost to the Space Colony ARK J: Scan for any enemies or incoming attacks. Space Trooper GT: Scanning... No enemies or attacks found. J: Ok. So far, so good. at the Space Colony ARK by going through a large, open door (J parks his car inside the ARK, then gets outs of his Space Trooper GT) :(JMB-Since this is the first time J is visiting the ARK, I'm not sure if the Space Colony ARK is either a huge or a small facility.) :(Shima: It's huge! Huge enough that Maria got lost in there, even though she lived there for her wole life) :(JMB-Cool! Thanks.) J: a small beacon on the Space Trooper GT's hood In case when I get lost, I'll activate this beacon inside a small device inside my pocket. away Space Trooper GT: Good luck, J. (J walks away and starts exploring inside Space Colony ARK) J: around while walking Wow. Looks huge. Hmmm.... (Suddenly, a nearby monitor flickers on briefly showing a bronze colored hedgehog) J: Huh? at the monitor before it flickers off Okay... I don't know who is he... but I have to keep moving anyway. walking inside the ARK (As he walks through the Ark, monitors keep flickering, showing brief image of the hedgehog (like his shoes, hand, spines, things like that. It's as if the hedgehog is following him) J: twitches Okay... a little serious I have a feeling that I'm being followed. a little faster inside the Ark (The monitors ahead of J flicker on to show the same hedgehog, but it looks as if he's smiling) J: as his quills starts to enlarge and sharpens I don't get these TVs. It's as if they're detecting every movements I make. at the monitor and punches, but the monitor is intact Ugh... his left hand to his right hand talk about shatter-proof... a door Hmmm... ???: (sounds a little echoey) I wouldn't go in there if I were you. J: surprised What the--?! his head left and right Who said that?! around and there's no one there Huh... weird... walking inside the ARK I heard someone, but I don't see someone inside... ???: Hey! I was talking to you! (All the monitors flicker on the the bronze hedgehog. He doesn't look happy from being ignored) J: twitches, then faces to the monitor Who are you? Bronze: The name's Bronze. And who the heck are you and why are you doing here? loud is heard, stomping. THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! J: I'm J the Hedgehog. And since I've been sensing that Shima's mentioning about Space Colony ARK, I decided to visit here and have a look see. stomping Speaking of visiting the ARK... Bronze: I'm on it. (He disappears, then reappears) There's some type of guards here....Weird....Wait, you said Shima, right? I know her! Dreadnaught Mark II series walks in. ???: "Dreadnaught encountering Lifeforms, analyzing threat level." Dreadnaught cocks it's Auto-Pump Shotgun. J: at The Dreadnaught Oh boy... stands still, hoping not to get shot ???: "Subject: Bronze-Colored Hedgehog, threat level: Twenty-five, partly hostile. Subject: J the Hedgehog, threat level: Zero, Non-hostile, Allied to Imperial Guardsmen Corp." Bronze: How am I a threat? (shrugs) Whatever. (to J) Is that thing with you? J: I'm pretty sure its one of Shahooter's guards. Bronze: Who? J: Shahooter. He's an Owl and he's an Imperial Guard, as mentioned by this huge Guard. Bronze: (shakes head) Never heard of him. Wonder what he's doing up here? ???: "ERROR Shahooter not in Database..." Dreadnaught seems to be a New Model..but has probably never seen Shahooter before.. Bronze: Is that a bad thing...? J: Due to its new design, it does'nt know Shahooter until it encounters it. It detects any Mobians or any other "Lifeforms" whether they're hostile or not. Bronze: Wow, that's gotta stink. J: Yeah... (Meanwhile on Earth...(Or Mobius, whichever you prefer)) (Shima is taking a nap. But someone...or something...wakes up inside of her.) ???: I...sense something....The Ark..Someone's on the Ark! (Suddenly, Shima yells and sits upright quickly. She grabs at her power crystal.) Shima: It's him...again... (Back with J, The Dreadnaught and Bronze (inside the monitor) in Space Colony Ark...) J: something Huh? touches his head with his right hand Bronze: You okay? J: I sensed someone... it's Shima. Bronze: Oh, her. I remember her. J: thinking I hope she's alright... (Meanwhile with Shima...) (Shima "borrows" Tails's plane and flies up to the Ark. She goes out into the boarding dock and starts to look around) Shima: I don't know why I'm here...But there must be something that I need to do here....But what is it...? (Back with the others.) ???: "This model was built by a being known as Cameron the Wolf..." J: Cameron, huh? Must be Alyssa's friend. ???: "What Alignment, Order or Disorder?" :(JMB- So what does The Dreadnaught mean be "order or Disorder" (I don't understand English very well)?) (Good or Evil) J: The Dreadnaught Order. ???: "Resuming search for Disorder.." Dreadnaught walks off. J: thinking The ARK seems pretty big. I wonder what lies inside this facility... Bronze, inside the monitor This ARK thing looks pretty familiar. any idea what happened there? Bronze: I wasn't there to see it first-hand, but I know some stuff about it. Over 50 years ago, there was an accident, and it was shut down. A lot of experiments went on here, and the most widely known is Project Shadow. Another project was the Angel and Demon Project. You know Shima and Hali, rught? Well, they belonged to the Angel and Demon Project. (He goes on, explaining about what had happened during the two projects, the experiments inflicted on Shima, and how the Ark was closed) And that's all I know. You'd have better luck asking someone who was there, but thn again, barely anyone who was there at the time are still alive. J: So Shima and Hali are the Angel and Demon Project? Wow. I never though of that... Bronze: You didn't know that? Thought she would've told you, seeing as you her friend and all... J: She's my friend, but my senses kept telling me that she's been remembering about the ARK numerous times... Bronze: Wouldn't blame her, after the trama she's had here. It would be kind of hard to forget being shot three times, as well as getting on of your legs severly burned. J: Oh my... that's terrible for her... Bronze: Yeah, I guess it is...(he suddenly turns around, so his back is to J) I hear something...Footsteps! Someone's coming! (the monitor flickers off) (Meanwhile, with Shima...) (Shima hears voices: J's and Bronze's.) Shima: J...? What is he doing here? accidentally runs into Shima. Shahooter: "OOF!" Shahooter: "Oh hey Shima..surprised seeing you here..." Shima: Not as surprised as I am seeing you here! What are you doing here? (thinking) Everybody's coming here out of nowhere....!) Shahooter's telepathy to Shima: 'I heard that...Well J said he sensed something up here...' Shima: Hmm...I wonder what he sensed...C'mon, let's go find J! (She runs to the direction of J and Bronze's voice) runs after Shima. Soon, they find Shima: (to J) There you are! J: to Shima Shima? :(JMB- Yep. J has absolutely no clue that he's unlocking a terrible past inside the ARK) :(Shima: J, you're gonna DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL!) Bronze: What? (the monitors flicker back on) Oh, it's you. Shima: Hey there, Bronze. (to J) I heard you sensed something up here. J: Shima And I did. This is the first time I'm visiting Space Colony ARK... :(JMB- Unlike Shima (including all otehr Lifeforms) J is'nt one of the Ultimate Lifeform Family.) Shima: Really? (she looks around uncomfortably) J: Shima Are you all right, Shima? over to her, but stops all of a sudden, thinking Uh oh... It almost seems that I'm unlocking Shima's past... Shima: I....I'm fine...(looks at J) What's wrong? J: his head N-nothing, Shima. I just got a little heebie-jeebies, that's all. *footsteps are heard, approaching J and Shima* ???: Well, if it isn't sister dear and the racer. I haven't seen you in a while. J: Oh no... to Shima It's him... in a flesh... Umbra: Such Einsteinian capabilities, racer. Shahooter: "F*** off Umbra." J: If you're here to torment Shima again... why would you? right hand reaches for his right pocket and presses the burron for his device three times as a distress siggnal for the Space Trooper GT (something Zaps Umbra, black Lightning?) Shima: (gasps) (starts backing away from Umbra) Part 2: Unlocking A Terrifying Past head starts to glow Light Blue. Shahooter steps in front of Shima. (Umbra falls, behind him is DarkSpirit) DarkSpirit: that fool should of done what I told him to and eliminate Akida the Destroyer Umbra: I mean no-one here harm... *glares at Shima* ...as of yet. I live on the Space Colony ARK now. DarkSpirit: (uses Black Lightning on Umbra) you should of done what I told you then morphs into a Dragon, casting his wings over Shima, warping to somewhere else in the ARK. Shima: (trembling with fear) N-No...Why here...? Shahooter: "Rest Shima...you'll need the energy for tomorrow, the Dreadnoughts will keep watch for us..." lays his Wing down upon Shima, it generates heat from the warm feathers... (Shima curls into a ball and falls asleep crying) Shahooter's thoughts: 'I feel sorry for her...' blinks as an Icy Tear falls from his face. (J deactivates his device and walks over to Shima and comforts her) Shahooter's telepathy to J: 'She's asleep...' (Shima stirs slightly in her sleep) J's telepathy to Shahooter: I felt bad for Shima... sad a little, knowing how she feels Shahooter's telepathy to J: 'So am I...' a Frozen Tear under Shahooter's Right Eye.. (J backs away from Shima a little bit, but stays on guard.) Shahooter's telepathy to J: 'No need for that..The Dreadnoughts are already doing it...' J's telepathy to Shahooter: Thank you... away for The Dreadnaughts to guard Shima Shahooter's telepathy to J: 'Their Bolters are armed with Silver Mind War Nitrate....able to cause extreme pain to the head...' J: up and down (DarkSpirits voice echo's in the room) DS Voice: He should of done what I told him to, and Eliminated Akida the Destroyer!, for that he shall pay! Shahooter's telepathy to DarkSpirt: 'Shush..some of us are trying to sleep here..' (Meanwhile, J is at the 3rd floor inside Space Colony ARK, still walking around inside) J: I can't believe Umbra's back... I thought me, Shima and Shahooter defeated him.... what's next? Umbra: That's something you should know about me, racer. Never think I'm beaten. Because I never am. (J quickly reaches his right hard to his pants pocket and presses the button three times to send the Space Trooper GT a distress signal) Umbra: I do not wish to hurt you, racer. J: his device once again Then what are you plotting anyway? Umbra: I'm plotting nothing. Merely hiding away, here in space. I must go now. *leaves* (In a space station on Mobius...) Ryu: Well, this is the place. Time to go to the A.R.K.! (So she gets on the spaceship and goes to the A.R.K. Whee!) (Umbra is watching her arrive. Ryu gets out of the space ship and goes into the A.R.K. A Floatzel is following her. Suddenly, the Floatzel starts growling lightly.) Ryu: Floatzel? What's wrong? Umbra: Goodness. Is there a party that I wasn't invited to? Many people are arriving by the second. Ryu: WAUGH!! (recovers from her surprise) U-Umbra!! (something tall forms behind Umbra) DarkSpirit: Aren't you forgetting someone? Ryu: !!! Floatzel: *growling* J: Ryu! over to Ryu Ryu: J! J: DarkSpirit DarkSpirit... DarkSpirit: I am not here to arouse fury, this one (looks at Umbra) Should of done what I told him to and Eliminate Akida the Destroyer J: Akida? Jolteon runs along, he nudges Floatzel with his nose. Jolteon: "Jolt...Jolt.." (C'mon...follow..) Floatzel: Float...(obediently follows Jolt) J: Huh? back to see Jolteon and Floatzel walking Hey, Ryu. One of your Pokémons is heading somewhere... Ryu: Huh? Floatzel! Where are you going? (Floatzel does not respond.) Shahooter's telepathy to Ryushu: 'Megan, I sense your presence here, follow my Jolteon.." Ryu: Uh...okay. (walks after Jolteon and Floatzel) Umbra: I was biding my time until I had the perfect time to strike the Destroyer! *vanishes* J: Ryu, thinking Megan? DarkSpirit: What you've said is nothing but lies Jolteon then leads them to a room, Shahooter in his Dragon Form was laying down, Shima was sleeping by using his Wing as a Cover. Ryu: Shahooter? J: Yup. That's Shahooter, protecting Shima. eyes open. Shahooter: "Oh good your here..." conjures a Mana-Cloth Blanket as he silently shifts back into his original form, he lays it over Shima. He walks up to Floatsel, J, his Jolteon, and Ryushu. He scratches his Jolteon behind the ear. Shahooter: "Well, now we don't have to worry of the Auto-defenses..we never know what could be in here..." Ryu: Is Shima okay? Shahooter: "She was just fearful that Umbra was here..she cried herself to sleep..." J: Yeah, and that's what worries me... Ryu: Umbra just won't rest until Shima's utterly miserable, will he? DS Voice: That or until I kill him for not Defeating the Destroyer Akida Shahooter: "Or until he's shot down..." (Btw is the Floatzel the one that wants a Hug or is it Athena?) :(Ryu-It's Ryu's Floatzel. Also, her nickname is Artemis...Athena is my Shiny Manectric.) J: Ryu Umbra's a living nightmare, Ryu. But as for now, he's not planning on attacking us... for now. DS Voice: Nor am I, now if you excuse me, I must, how you say, kick his butt. (>_<' My Bad) then lays at Shahooter's feet. (BRB) (Back.) J: Hmmm... away from the others :(JMB-J is'nt really walking away from the others.) (Let's hope Artemis doesn't know Attract, otherwise Jolteon's in trouble. XD) :(Ryu-XD) :(Shima: Shima! It's wakey wakey time!) (Shima mumbles something in her sleep, then opens her eyes and yawns) Shahooter: "G'Afternoon Shima..." looks to see where the sound was coming from (The Yawn). Shima: (rubbing her eyes) Good...afternoon? How long was I asleep?! Shahooter: "I saw you at Twenty-three Thirty, now this place doesn't have night or daylight, Perhaps a Watch would sound well?" Bronze: I know how long she was asleep. She was asleep for about....13 hours. Shima: What?! Shahooter: "Calm down Shima...I've slept for a day once.." DS Voice: Die you pesky Rodent Umbra! Shima: But it isn't like me to sleep that long..! (J arrives at his car, the Space Trooper GT, and goes inside of his car for its brief status) J: the Space Trooper GT What's the status report? Space Trooper GT: No major threat detected. J: Ok. Thanks. out of his car and walks torwrads Ryu, Shahooter, Jolteon, Floatzel and Shima sighs. Shahooter: "It's called Sleeping In..." Shima: Something that I'm not used to doing. J: thinking I got a bad feeling about this... Shahooter Sorry I walked away from you guys. I had to check out my car to make sure its in good condition. Shahooter: "People do it randomly." J: Yeah... Anyway, how's Shima? Shima: I'm fine... (two Tha' Cucanai Shadow Beasts appear from the ground, they're not here to attack, but to serve) J: to Shima That's good news. two tha' Cucanai Shadow Beasts and begins having flashbacks of the two SBs attempting to kidnap him from [[RP: Eternal Darkness|Shahooter's Lab] ] Shima: What the- J: flashback ends I remember them... they tried to kidnap me inside Shahooter's Lab... away from the Tha Cucanai Shadow Beasts and falls to the ground I don't know what they're doing here, but I'm not getting kidnapped the second time. over to two Tha' Cucanai Shadow Beasts, but stops as he does'nt go any closer to them Shima: Wha-What do they want...? J: I don't know, Shima... the Tha' Cucanai Shadow beasts What are you doing here, and what do you want from us? Tha' Cucanai1:(doesn't move) Tha' Cucanai2:(doesn't move) J: They're not answering... away and stands next to Shima Other than that, they don't seem to attack us, unless they're going to attack us first, Shima. DS Voice: they are here to serve Shima: S-Serve? How? J: DarkSpirit's voice I hope you're being serious, because two of your Shadow Beasts attempted to kidnap me back in Shahooter's Lab. Why should they serve us anyway? Shahooter: -_-' DS Voice: your not the only one who hates Umbra, I orderd him to destroy Akida the Destroyer, yet he refused, for that, his Punishment will be Severe J: At least Umbra will leave Shima alone... Shima; (thinking) But will they be strong enough against him if he decides to attack...?) DarkSpirit the Tha' Cucanai have a variety of uses, order it to perform something J: ... think of any attacks the Tha' Cucanai Shadow Beasts can perform Shahooter: "It's starting to get late again..time flies..." looks at his watch. (I gtg to bed soon, it's the end of Winter Break for me soon. >_<') curls up near the window. Shahooter forms into his Dragon Form, and lies down. (when does it end for you KP? - Chembur) J: I'm not sure if we can trust them, Shima... Shima: Me, too.... Umbra's voice: Oh, for the last time, I DID NOT REFUSE! I SAID, "I WILL KILL HIM!" He was one of my targets, and I was saving him for last! J: Hmmm... Ok we'll use the Tha' Cucanais to serve us. to Shima If they would try and kidnap us, I'll make sure to make them stay away from us. DS Voice: You were not saving him for last, infact, He'd kill you faster than you think, you know who Akida the Destroyer is? (So Shima, J, Ryu and Floatzel walks away with two Tha' Cucanai Shadow Beasts following them) Shima: What do we do now? J: to think of something Hmmm.... I wonder if the ARK contains a training room inside... Shima: It does! C'mon, follow me! (she heads off to where the training room is. They follow Shima to the training room.) :(Shima Gotta go. When are we going to unlock the past?) :(JMB- That's for J the Hedgehog to find out what happens inside the ARK. he's still unaware that he's unlocking the past. See ya l8tr BTW) J: inside the training room So this must be the training room huh? Well, let's find out how powerful these Shadow Beasts are. Shima: Hmm...Let's see here....(she goes over to a computer and starts fiddling around with it) Here we go! (She hits a switch and the lights come on, and some targets appear. Some are made out of different things, such as wood, steel, iron, etc.) Floatzel: .... J: All right, let's see what these Tha' Cucanais are capable of! (Back with the arguing villains...) Umbra: Exactly! He, is, too, strong! And besides, I was striking down his allies, so he would be more vunerable! DarkSpirit: you couldn't even do that, his allies is the Tyrant of Storming Winds, and one who took down Bashro, Claw's strongest Minion Umbra: No, his allies, as in, anyone who would stop me killing him! Why are we even quarrelling? Can't we propose an alliance, for now at least? DarkSpirit: those are his only two allies (flicks one finger at Umbra, and he goes flying through a wall) No, I do not make Alliances!, Do you even know who Akida Is? (Back with everyone else.) sleeps calmly. (Back with Shima, J and the others inside the training room, the Tha' Cucanai's prepares to attack their targets) Tha' Cucanai1: (stands still) Tha' Cucanai2: (stands still) J: the Tha' Cucanai beasts, over the intercom Your tasks are to destroy as many targets as possible within the time limit (3:00). This is a test to put your skills to the test. (The countdown buzzing is heard; "3, 2, 1, GO". Numerous targets appear in front of them) (they use the Dark Energy they're made of to shoot "arrows", each hitting the target in the bullseye) (Then, two more targets appear 500 meters away from the Tha' Cucanais (pretty far away from them)) J: the intercom Now you must rely on your accuracy by hitting two targets that are far away from both of you. (they raise one arm, and point towards the targets, in a flash, the arrows have hit the targets, bullseye) J: the intercom Not bad. I'll tally up the results. (J finishes with the results and the Tha' Cucanais had completed the training flawlessly) DS Voice: See, the Shadow Beasts are the Ultimate Warriors of Darkness J: the door so the Tha' Cucanai Shadow Beasts can exit the training room section I see... (the Tha' Cucanai's instead walk through the wall) J: Guess I was wrong, then. I'm pretty sure them Tha' Cucanais will come in handy, since we might need them for the toughest enemies. (Then, one of the targets is hit by a Chaos Spear from the corner of the room, shattering it, and the shards hit every target in the room bullseye.) Floatzel: Float?! Umbra: *dusts off palms* I believe you say, "And that's how it's done!" Floatzel: *growling* Umbra: Oh, what a cute little... whatever you are. Hmm... *under breath*you could be veeery useful to me here... :(Ryu, I had a plan that Umbra would hypnotize Floatzel and use him to spy on the others.) :(Ryu-Okay. But it's a female Floatzel.) Floatzel: (Turns up her nose) Floatzel float! J: up in front of Umbra, shielding Floatzel Just what the heck are you doing with Ryu's Floatzel?? Umbra: Oh, I'm sorry, is complimenting a fine-looking animal illegal now? I wasn't aware, as you and your friends drove us into space here. Floatzel: Float...? J: Trust me, I have a keen sense. Now unless you want to "compliment" Ryu's Floatzel, you should ask Ryu first. (Notice he said "us"...) Umbra: I would do that, except the A.R.K is a rather large place, and it may have been difficult to find her. J: If you really want to greet Floatzel, then go ahead... away from Floatzel and stands next to both Tha' Cucanai Shadow Beasts Floatzel: ..... Umbra: *pupils swirl* Aren't you a lovely animal? Yes... Quite stunning eyes... *Floatzel is hypnotized* Well, I must take my leave now. *turns to leave* :(AREN'T YOU CURIOUS WHY HE SAID "US"?) :(JMB- Not to J, however.) :(Ryu-I'm curious.) :(Ryu, it will all be revealed soon...) :(Ryu-Okay.) :(*evil laugh*) :(Ryu-Ufufufufu!) (Later...Floatzel wakes up from a nap. She stands up straight, and walks to a room in the ARK. Umbra is waiting inside, along with another figure, hidden in the shadows.) Floatzel: Floatzel float. ("I'm here.") Umbra: Return to your friends, and report to me each night to reveal your observations... Floatzel: (Nods, then leaves) (Meanwhile...) J: Hmmm... suddenly GAHHH!!! his head with his hands as he starts remembering the past Shima: Wha-What's wrong, J? J: up I think... this explains why... I'm visiting the ARK... the first time... to his knees and starts to cry :(JMB-Yup. J unlocked the ARK's terrifying past.) :(Vamp: Sorry, mum troubles. Back in 1/2 an hour.) :(Shima 'Kay.) Shima: (looks down sadly) It's horrible, isn't it? J: off tears, but tears still running down his eyes I know... now I know what that Bronze guy mentioned... Shima:(fighting back tears) What happened here...What they did to me...You know it all now. J: breaking I'm afraid you're right, Shima... (Floatzel watches, unnoticed.) Shima: (wipes away her tears) C'mon, we can't dwell on the past. What's done is done, and there's nothing we can do about it. J: away his tears and gets up to his feet I don't blame you, Shima. This is my first and hopefully my last time visiting inside the ARK... (So Shima, Ja nd two Tha' Cucanai Shadow beasts leave the training room to find Ryu) J: Let's go find Ryu... Shima: (nods) Okay... :(Shima:Hey, the next time the go to sleep, I was thinking of Shima having a nightmare about something about the Ark) :(Vamp: Mesa back again! For the nightmare, what about something with Umbra in it?) :(Shima: That's what I was thinking, and like something with him killing everybody that's with her, then slightly reliving teh final moments on the Ark, but Xilax is in it. How does that sound?) (Then, the world, except for J, just stops. Everyone freezes.) J: something Hh?! What the--?! to Shima and sees that she is frozen Shima? Shima?! (Shima does'nt respond) warps in. Shahooter: "Oh boy, Dialga would soon be pissed. Sorry, I had to deal with a certain Hedgehog..." J: Shahooter Dialga? Shahooter: "Basically a Legendary Pokemon, he controls Time..." J: I see... Umbra: Racer. I see you've begun to remember the past... Just remember this. *points at Shima* You are not the only one with a dark past here. *snaps fingers, time restarts, and he vanishes* Shahooter: "Ffffffffff..." looked as about if he was going to give Umbra 'The Finger' Shima: What..What happened? J: H-h-he's right, Shahooter... Shima Umbra stood the time still, Shima, preventing you from moving... Shahooter: "Fffffffff....Don't remind me of him or I might rip your guts out...Soon after HIS...I know much more than you could possibly know..." J: to Shahooter Yes, Shahooter. Anyway, have you seen Ryu? She was inside the training room with us earlier and she mysteriously left... Energy forms into Shahooter's hand...his Jolteon blinks and walks uncomfortably up to Ryu's Floatzel... (meanwhile) DarkSpirit: (throws Umbra) you pathetic being, you have not completed my Task, now Go! (Back with Shahooter) summons two seemingly mutated..well..things with him, he then warps off. J: Let's continue finding Ryu, Shima. She must be around here somewhere... Umbra: I cannot. DarkSpirit: Disapointing Umbra (rips a portal with his Claws, and tosses Umbra into the portal) Do not return until your mission is complete then comes out of the Portal by an unknown force. ???: "Does that include kidnapping my best friend?" Bolt of unknown energy hits Umbra. Shahooter walks up..but he seems...different...He's glowing with a Whitish-Red Energy Force behind him. DS Voice: no, it involves defeating Akida the Destroyer Shahooter: Cold "Your not the one giving orders...here...right now....Teleport.... Negate..." Umbra: *behind DS* Pity. That was a useful Chaos Clone. Allow me to explain. When I was unfortunatley ejected, the Destroyer was not present. Nor has he been directly related to I. Thus, my genetic programming, however bent to my will, cannot allow me to strike the final blow. DarkSpirit: the Destroyer is an artifical Lifeform, over a thousand years old, he destroyed a thousand Galaxies with only a sword, in a sense, he is your Ancestor Shahooter: Colder "You...on the other hand..." walks up to Umbra in a rather furious way, the Energy Field behind him increases. Shahooter: Colder "I know what your up to..." Umbra: *raises an eyebrow* Shahooter: Cold "You hypnotized Floatzel to spy on us...and I know many things of...Memorization...And this for sure will make you release her from your...grip.." uses the Energy to bring pain to Umbra's head..strangely, the Energy is transferred to his Mind... Umbra: *doesn't flinch* So, you have deactivated my hold on Floatzel... but she still is under my control. pain comes to Umbra's mind...Shahooter then hits him with his Staff, more pain comes to Umbra (This is called Warp Energy...and very few use it..It's actually very harmful..) DarkSpirit: For a failure Umbra, you powers now belong to me (starts draining his powers) Shahooter: "Do me a favor and release Floatzel from her control...Otherwise..I might use thiss new...energy on you..." Umbra: You'll find you already did that. But she is still under the control of one who follows my ways... hisses at Umbra and hits him with a Warp War. His whole body is hit with extreme pain. Shahooter: "Tell me now...before I'll...kill you...Even though your an Ultimate Lifeform...I can imprison your life force for a very....long...time...Forty Millennium presumably." (Back with the others.) (By the way Megan, Jolt is cautiously approaching Floatzel, you choose what she does.) Floatzel: Float? Jolt: "Jolt..eon..?" (Floatzel..can we talk..?) Floatzel: Float... ("Err...) Jolt: "Jolt Jolt..." (Well it's okay if you don't...) (Suddenly, one of Ryu's other Pokemon, Vespiquen, flies over to Jolteon and Floatzel.) Jolt: ... Vespiquen: Vespe vespiquen...("Floatzel, you've been acting weird lately...") Jolt: "Jolt..?" (Weird..?) looks at Floatzel directly in the eyes, he blushes and then takes a few steps backwards. (With Umbra....) Umbra: Well, my companion, see, quite enjoys her privacy. And I doubt she'd be happy if I revealed her identity. And as for why I hypnotized the Floatzel, well, I wanted to make sure that you were not rallying against me, as I have no villanous intentions. :(Vamp: Actually, so far, true. SO FAR.) Shahooter: "Read...my...beak...WE SAID WE ATTACK YOU IF YOU ATTACK US!" Umbra: Given my previous actions, I was just making sure I would be safe. And I still am. Shahooter: "Release Floatzel, and I'll let ya go." Nostrils snort with Warp Energy. Umbra: I already have. Allow me to telepathically instruct my companion to do the same. (telepathy to Dark Hali) Change of plans. Release the animal. *Floatzel is dehypnotized* Happy? May I take my leave? Shahooter: "Your free to go..But I do not know what Dark'd do with you.." Umbra: Thank you. *vanishes* J: nods Thanks, Shahooter. Shahooter: "Since when did you get here!!?" does a comical fall. J: facepalms Shahooter: .... "You were watching me threatening Umbra were you?" -_-' J: True, but at least he's out of our way. We were still looking for Ryu and her Floatzel, in the meantime. and J walks away to find Ryu Part 3: The Search for Ryu and Floatzel (Shima and J, still inside the ARK, starts searching for Ryu inside the facility) Umbra: *creepily appears behind them* Are you looking for your friend? J: nods (the Alarms go off, as the speakers have a message) Speaker: Akida the Destroyer is coming towards the ARK, and he's gonna destroy us all! J: the alarms going off Akida? Umbra: I believe it is reffering to the wolf Spike. Now, would you care for my assistance in finding the trainer? Shahooter: "Jolteon must've went with them...here, I'll handle this...Akida...he knows nothing of what I can do...you two search for them...Chaos Technology!" Speaker: "Chaos Warp Energy Defense Systems online.." Umbra: Chaos Sense! *eyes glow* That way. *points* J: Right. (the wall opposite of where Umbra is pointing breaks, something is standing there as everything else is being sucked out into Space Shahooter: "That must be Akida...." Large Box hits Akida out and seals the Wall. Shahooter: "Wow that was lucky..." (Meanwhile) Jolt: "Jolt, Jolteon..." (Floatzel, something's bothering you...) Floatzel: (Rubs forehead) Floatzel float...? ("What have I been doing...?") Jolt: "Jolt Jolt Jolt, Jolteon?" (What What What, Excuse me?) looks at Vespiquen with a confused look. Vespiquen: Vespiquen vespe vespe... ("If she was under some sort of mind control, then she would have forgotten what she was doing...") Jolt: "Jolt Jolteon...Jolt.." (I knew that Hedgehog was up to no good...But Shahooter must've broken it..) Floatzel: Floatzel?! Floatzel float!! ("Mind control?! I knew I smelled evil on him!!") Jolt: "Jolt....eon.." (Well at least....you're okay..) blushes. Floatzel: Floatzel...floatzel float? ("Err...is something wrong?") Vespiquen: Vespiquen vespe! ("Aww, he likes you!") Jolt's thoughts: 'Yikes!' Floatzel: Float?! ("What?!") (rather akward couple to me, I mostly tired to make couples that seemed they would work, such as Houndoom and Ninetails - Chembur) (an Interdimensional hole opens) :(Ryu-Chembur, are you playing Mechahazard?) (Well Chembur my friend, there's this thing called Opposite Attract, many people have done a Grass with Fire, Dark with Psychic types of things.) (well maybe since someone has something against me - Chembur) :(Ryu-.....eh?) :(Chembur: Kagi, I know he has something against me, but I'm not quite sure what) :(Ryu-So....you're not playing Mechahazard?) Jolt: "Jolt..." (I uh...) (a familar face exits the portal, Gy're Spike's Dragon from DarkStar, yet he and the other Dragons left at the end of DarkStar (they will) doesn't pay attention due to Gy're's Small stature. Gy're: where is my Creator? Jolt: "Jolteon..?" (Your Creator..?) Gy're: yes, I have urgent news for him Jolt: "Jolteon?" (You mean Spike?) Gy're: yes (Umbra walks down the hallway, not noticing the Pokemon.) Jolt's thoughts: 'Oh great it's the hedgehog.' whispers something to Vespiquen and Floatzel. Jolt: Whisper 'Don't attack unless he attacks one of us...' Jolt: "Jolteon Jolt. Jolt." (Well I haven't seen Spike around. Sorry.) Gy're: oh look a Shadow Recolor (snaps his finger, and Umbra is set on fire) (Vespiquen and Floatzel facepalm.) facepalms as well. (AFK) (Okays Back) Jolt: "High-pitched Jolt Normal-pitched Eon..." (Ran-dom..) then starts to back away slowly..and shyly... Umbra: *waves hand and the fire goes out* For your information, if anything, Shadow is a recolor of me. I was created first. (That's breaking the Third-Wall! XD And confusing.) Gy're: must find Creator, and for your info, Shadow was created before you knew who he was! (Back with J) J: thinking I hope Ryu is alright... Shahooter's telepathy: 'Me too, I hope Jolt is with 'em...' (With Floatzel, Jolteon, and Vespiquen.) continues to back away shyly. Floatzel: Floatzel? ("What's wrong?") Jolt: "J-Jolt, Jolteon." (N-nothing, nothing's wrong.) blushes shyly. (Oh boy Jolt's in trouble. XD) Vespiquen: Vespe! Vespiquen! ("Ha! I knew it!") Floatzel: Floatzel? ("Knew what?") Vespiquen: Vespiquen! ("Jolt likes you, Artemis!") Jolt's thoughts: 'Crap!' Jolt: "I..." blushes more. He's either scared or shy..maybe both. Jolt's thoughts: 'But what does Artemis think of me..? Does she dislike me because I'm an Electric type..?' :(Ryu-Well, her boyfriend was supposed to be Ryu's Typhlosion XD) Floatzel: Float....float? ("He....does?") (You could've told me that first. XD) Jolt: .... starts to sweat. Jolt's thoughts: 'Stop sweating my damned body!' Floatzel: Floatzel float...("Please don't be nervous, Jolt...") gulps. Jolt: "J-Jolt..?" (W-Why not..?) Floatzel: Floatzel floatzel...floatzel floatzel float...("I think you're really nice...but I kinda already have a boyfriend...") Jolt: "Jolt....." (Oh.....) (Shot down. XD) then runs off, but he has a flat look on his face. (Eventually, J finds Floatzel, Jolteon and Vespiquen) J: of breath Whew! I'm glad I found ya, guys! (Umbra does not notice J, as he is having a bit of an emo moment.) :(Ryu-Umbra?! Being emo?!) :(He's unsure why he is helping the others.) THWOP THWOP THWOP THWOP THWOP! goes crashing through a wall. Shahooter: "WOO! Who knew Liquid Chaos can put up such a fight!!?" sounds of Struggle is heard. J: Floatzel Have you seen Ryu? (Floatzel shakes her head.) :(JMB- is it a yes or a no?) :(Ryu-T'was a no.) J: Oh. We'll keep looking for her. Thank goodness you're still alive, Floatzel. up to his feet Let's go, Shima. Ryu must be around here somewhere... Shima: Okay. Where should we look now? J: I'll see if I can use telepathy... Telepathy on Ryu Ryu! Ryu, can you hear me? Ryu! Ryu telepathy: .....J? J's Telepathy to Ryu: Where are you? We found your Floatzel, so i'm wondering where you were at. Ryu telepathy: J....I'm...(something seems to be blocking the telepathy) J's Telepathy to Ryu: Where? Are you okay in there? Ryu telepathy: Ca....hold........he- J's Telepathy to Ryu: Oh no... hang in there, Ryu! We'll be right there to rescue ya! his Telepathy Ryu's in danger, Shima! We gotta find her! Shima: Okay, then, let's go! (Shima and J run off to rescue Ryu inside the ARK.) J: running while finding Ryu Ryu! left and right Ryu!! Shima: Ryu! Ryu, where are you?! J: whistles Ryu! Man, where is she... the doors man. By the looks of it, only one door can lead up to Ryu... Shima: I'll try to open it. (she tries to open the door, but it doesn't budge) Aw, man... J: over to Shima Let's try opening the door together. Shima: Okay! (it's a pair of sliding doors, BTW) J: onto the door handle Ready? 1... 2... 3! the door (Shima pulls the door, too) Shima: C'mon...! J: Grrr... the door harder (Eventually, the door slides open) Shima: Yes! J: Whew! inside the first room after pulling the door open Ryu, are you there?? (Shima uses her Chaos Energy to use as a flashlight) Shima: Ryu? :(Ryu-Guys, I still no haz plans for Ryu yet...) :(JMB- It's okay, Ryu. J and Shima have begun searching for Ryu. It could mean that J could encounter Shima's father, Xilax, for the first time (or when Shima and J walks into a trap) : (Shima: I have an idea! What if the room they were in was where Maria was shot/killed? (Also where Shima was shot) And Xilax had Ryu...?) :(Ryu-It's perfect!) : (Shima: (bows) Thank you, thank you!) (Shima looks around, and her eyes widen.) Shima: (quietly) No.. J: Huh? at shime and notices that she's afraid Shima...? Bronze's Voice: Here, let me shed some light on things. (the light in the room come on) Shima: This can't be the place...! J: at Shima, worried S-Shima? behind the door and it was closed all of a sudden NO! to the door and attempts to open it (Shima falls to her knees at starts to cry) Bronz'es Voice: What the-? I-I can't get the door's open! Something's messing with the mainframe! (there's some static, then Bronze's voice disappears) J: attempting to pry the door open and looks at Shima, crying Oh my god... over to Shima and comforts her ???: (laughter) Pathetic. (Shima's head snaps up) Shima: N-No..Not him...! J: Shima Who's "him"?? around Who are you and what do you want from us?! Shima: (quietly) Xilax... (A black and red hedgehog appears) ???: (points to Shima) Her, of course. She is my daughter, after all. J: Shima Xilax? at the real Xilax Oh boy... back This evil guy is your "father"?? Shima: (angrily) No one can chose who their parents are... Xilax: Aw, now don't be that way, Shima. Now, come quietly, and I'll let you friend- (Ryu appears. She's unconcious)- live. J: at Xilax Let Ryu go! Xilax: (points at Shima) Only if she comes with me! J: his hand to his back pocket and activates his device three times, which starts up his car You're a sick "father" about the way you treat Shima... Xilax: So we had a few fights here and there. Big deal. Shima: Try wanting to kill me! And trying to take this! (points to her power crystal) J; angrier at Xilax Real dads should never treat their daughters or their sons how to kill friends! [[Spikedash] on Xilax, which fires off from his back and hurls torwards Xilax] Xilax: Ah ah ah! (puts Ryu in front of him like a Mobian shield) Not so fast! Shima: (gasps) (Shima grabs the quills with her Psycokinesis and stops them from hitting Ryu) J: So this is why you never had any friends, Xilax... YOU CAN'T USE THEM AS PAWNS!! NOT EVEN TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!! IT'S. NOT. RIGHT!! Xilax: (laughs) Who said I need friends? Now..(beckons Shima) Shima, come to me like a good girl, and I won't have to kill your friends! Shima: (growls at Xilax) J: Not without me, you're not... Space Trooper GT: Target located. to open the door using Hack Attempting to re-wire the door to return to its owner. Shima: (looks from J, to Ryu to Xilax) (thinking) What do I do? I can't give the power crystal up, or I'll not only turn Dark, but Xilax will win and I'll most likely kill J and Ryu! But if I don't give it to him...) Xilax: (to J) I don't need friends, anyway. They just get in my way. (to Shima) Are you going to give me the crystal or not? Or do you need some persuasion..(something invisible zaps J with Chaos Energy) J: zapped with Chaos Energy AGGGHHHH!!!! You're gonna wish you'd never did that to me! I'll kill you! Shima: (to Xilax) Alright! I'll...I'll give you the power crystal... Xilax: Finally! J: No, Shima... (Then, they hear a crashing sound coming from J's vehicle, the Space Trooper GT!) Space Trooper GT: monitor beeps Enemy target located. Preparing to attack. its laser guns mounted on its hood on Xilax Xilax: Aw, crap. (glares at J and Shima) You've won this round, kiddies. But I WILL be back! (throws Ryu to the ground, then disappears) Space Trooper GT: its laser gun and it hits Xilax's back Xilax: OW! (disappears) Shima: He's...He's gone...(sighs in relief) J: in pain as he was hit with Chaos Energy Space Trooper GT: Enemy target hit. firing its laser gun and drives over to J Are you ok? J: Hardly... Shima: (growls) Xilax....One day, I WILL destroy you...! J: Shima... we'll destroy him, not matter what... up Shima: (looks at the uncncious Ryu) Oh boy... J: at Ryu This is'nt what a father should do... at least my car managed to hit him, though. Shima: That's a good thing... (shakes head) I'm ashamed to call him my "father". At least, biologically. J: down sadly There's no way your "father" can treat you like that... Shima: Well, he thinks he can. (clenches fists) He thinks I basically belong to him, just because I have Darkness in me... J: at his hand and his dark aura begins to emerge Huh? thinking My powers are starting to react... :(JMB-J can only turn into Dark form whenever he's critically injured (or when his powers react to Dark Shima). His dark powers must've reacted to Shima's dark powers) Shima: (looks at J's hands) What the....? J: at his body as his Dark aura surrounds him What the... I'm having Dark powers? But how?? Shima: Is it possible...That it's reacting to the Darkness inside of me...? J: Yeah, except... I'm not attacking you or anything... (Suddenly, J transforms into Dark J!) J: AGH! into his Dark form Shima: J! (steps back from him) Dark J: fur turns pitch black, like as if he was a ghost W...What's happening to me, Shima?! his hands, which shoots off [[Dark Pulse]) AHH! Dark Pulse hits a wall :(JMB-Unlike many other characters with Dark form, J does'nt attack his friends, yet.) Shima: (dodges the Dark Pulse) I-I don't know! (thinking) It mus be the Darkness inside of me...!) (Dark J then walks uncontrollably to Shima) Dark J: N...No!! I... don't... want to hurt... Sh-Sh-Shima! to fight it off I want... to protect my... friends... not... hurt them!! Shima: (stepping back from J) C'mon, J! Fight it! Dark J: I...I'm trying, Sh-Shima! hands open uncontrollobaly again and fires off Dark Pulse even more, but J forces it to miss Shima A-Agh!! grunts Dark powers... I refuse... to be... EVIL!!!! his fur changes back to normal and he collapses to the ground Shima: J! (runs over to J) J! J: Sh...Shima... to get up What happened to me... How did I end up... becoming a killing machine... Shima: (helps J up) It...It was the Darkness...Your Dark powers must have reacted to the Darkness inside of me...And got out of control...(looks down sadly) I'm sorry... J: I should've known I had Darkness inside of me... it was proven too powerful for me to contol it. Shima I know you did'nt mean it, Shima, but right now, Ryu needs us the most. (J walks over to Ryu, but stops all of a sudden, and finds out what made him turn into his Dark form) J: Oh my... at his hand and is surrounded by dark aura again, this time its behaving erraticaly No! his hand, which causes the aura to subside Shima: What's wrong? Why is it acting like that? J: Xilax... inflicted a curse on me... this must be the reason why I got Dark powers all of a sudden. You don't have to be sorry, Shima. Xilax will pay for what he did to me... Shima: N-No..H-He couldn't have...(starts trembling) (slightly demonic voice) That...That....! J: Sh-Shima?! Dark aura surrounds him again and more aggressive No! GET OFF OF ME!! to fight the dark aura off (Shima grabs at her crystal and holds it. Eventually, her trembling subsides) Shima: I can't...let it control me... (Suddenly, J's fur pulses Black and Red Orange, as he still struggles to keep his emotions under control) J: to keep his emotions under control GRAAHH!! his fue goes back to normal again If your Dark form starts to act, Shima, my powers could react aggressively... We gotta get Ryu to safety. Shima: (looks at J with worry) Okay..(helps Ryu up, with Ryu leaning on her) C'mon. Let's get back to the others.. J: And fast. (So Shima, Ryu, J and J's vehicle, the Space Trooper GT exit the room to find Ryu's Pokemon.) Space Trooper GT: Searching for Ryu's Pokémon... around the ARK in search of Ryu's Floatzel, with its headlights on (Wherever Xilax is...) ???: Quite a show, "father dear." Xilax: Who's there? Show yourself! (Umbra walks out of the shadows.) Umbra: Do you remember me? Xilax: (looks at Umbra, then smirks) How could I not? Umbra: Indeed. I think we both have one thing in common. What we want. In this case, sister. Xilax: Shima? (quiet laugh) I'm thinking you want to get rid of her? Umbra: We don't care what is done to her. Do we? ???: No. Well, I'd prefer to kill her, quite messily, but whatever. Xilax: Who is that?! Is that...No! Hali?! (glares at Umbra) This must be some kind of trick! Umbra: That's not Hali. ???: No, I'm not that goody-goody pacifist. You can call me... Deathia. : (You know, you can control Deathia too, Shima.) : (Shima: Whoops, forgot!) Xilax: "Deathia"? Seems like a fitting name. (Deathia walks out of the shadows, giving Xilax a full view of what she looks like) Deathia: Now, as for Shima, what did you want with her? Xilax: That power crystal, f course! That way, I get another Dark servant and more power! Deathia: I don't get why she wears that. Dark = good! Xilax: Maybe we should help her understand that. : (Gotta go! See ya tomorrow!) (Back with J's vehicle, the Space Trooper GT inside the ARK...) Space Trooper GT: Activating mission objective. Searching for Ryu's Pokémon... around inside the ARK, still searching for Floatzel (Eventually, its headlights catch Floatzel and Vespiquen!) Vespiquen: Vespe?! Space Trooper GT: over in front of them Targets located. to its side and opens the door, which reveals to be an unconsious Ryu Floatzel: Floatzel!! ("Ryushu!!") Vespiquen: Vespe vespiquen?! ("Who did this to her?!") Space Trooper GT: Shima's father. We must leave the ARK, before it is too late. J and Shima are off to find Xilax to kill him. Vespiquen: Vespe!! Vespiquen vespe vespiquen! ("No!! I'll personally make this "Xilax" pay for what he did!") Floatzel: Floatzel! Floatzel float! ("Me too! And so should the others!") Space Trooper GT: I know you wanted to defeat him, but Xilax has inficted J with a curse, an evil one. It is very dangerous, knowing how powerful he is... Vespiquen: Vespe... ("But...") Space Trooper GT: Ryu needs you more than ever. Let Shima and J handle their problems. Vespiquen: (Hangs her head) Vespe... ("Okay...") (So Floatzel and Vespiquen go inside J's car and the Space Trooper GT speeds off to find a way to leave the ARK) Part 4: The Curse Within (Meanwhile with Shima and J, while they search for Xilax, J begins to slow down. Again, his Dark powers starts to react again, this time, he starts to receive Dark marks all over his body!) J: down and bends to his knees as his Dark powers starts to react again Not... now! his arm and starts to receive black marks onto his arm and then his body W...Wha...?! Shima: Oh no! J! (looks at the black marks) What the...? J: at his body as the black marks continues to appear in different bodies N...No.... body now contains black streaks all over his body No!! (Shima steps back cautiously) Shima: J...?! J: Grrr... a wall, which creates a dent XILAX!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!! (Shima catiously puts a hand on J's shoulder) Shima: (looks scared at his outburst) J....W-We'll find him. J: It's not my Dark form, Shima... it's a Curse form he inflicted me. Shima: (trembles slightly, but gets it under control) Yeah. He'll pay. (clenches fist) Trust me. J: Yeah. Let's get moving... (They go on and search for Xilax once again) (Meanwhile with J's vehicle, the Space Trooper GT, is about to make an exit through the ARK. It's bright headlights catch Deathia, Hali's dark form!) Deathia: (hisses as the light hits her) Lookie what we've got here! Something to play with! Space Trooper GT: Enemy target obstructing exit. Shifting into reverse. into reverse to escape Deathia Deathia: Oh no, you don't! (spreads her wings and flies after Space Trooper GT.) you cna't get away that easily! Space Trooper GT: Activating laster guns guns starts to emerge out of its bonnet hood Target locked on. on to Deathia and fires its laasers whilst driving in reverse (Deathia blocks the lasers with her wings, which have become pure steel)\ Deathia: Ha! Gotta try harder than that! Space Trooper GT: Activating Flight Mode. wheels fold and uses its nitro to escape Deathia at really fast speeds Resuming objective to escape the ARK. Deathia: Not so fast! (throws Chaos Missiles at the Trooper, but instead of yellow, they're black) Space Trooper GT: hit by Chaos Missile, alarm wails inside the car Warning: 10% Damage; rear bumper. Deploying Mines. back of its license plate opens up and releases billions of small, extremely explosive mines at Deathia. She hits the mines and is blinded by the explosion. However, despite that J's car manages to escape, she can hear the engine sound (The mines hit Deathia, and she falls back a couple of feet) Deathia: Gaaah! (flies faster to catch up, soon reaching the side of the Trooper) Hiya! (rams into the side) Space Trooper GT: into the side of Deathia to prevent from being rammed into a wall Activating Invisibility. invisibility and outruns Deathia. Despite that Deathia could'nt find The Trooper, it switches back to Road mode, allowing her to hear the engine sound again Deathia" (eras perk up) Found you! (attacks the Trooper by jumping on top of its hood and clawing at it and hitting it with Chaos Missiles) Space Trooper GT: rings Warning: Excessive engine damage. Activating Cannon Turrets. Cannon Turrets that are mounted on its roof, lowers to Deathia and fires are her Deathia: GAAAAH! (get thrown into the wall, but not after throwing one last Chaso Missile) Space Trooper GT: by a Chaos Missile, thus shreeding one of its tires C-c-c-c-riticall... d-d-d-d-damage. Enemy target destroyed. Activating Flight mode. off to escape Deathia, it's Flight mode malfunctions, forcing it back on the ground on four wheels Flight mode damaged. Escaping the ARK... the ARK with Ryu and her Pokemon back to Ultimate City (The Space Trooper GT crash lands on Ultimate City, just close to Ryu's house. It becomes completely wrecked and both of its doors fall off so Ryu, Vespiqueen and Floatzel can head onto their home) (back with J and SHima, they're still looking for Xilax. J spots Deathia (almost mistaking her for Hali)) J: Deathia Oh! goes behind the wall, whispering to Shima quietly Is that... (Shima, however, doesn't go to Deathia.) Shima (quietly) No..(loudly) J!That's not Hali! J: WHAT?! Then we gotta move, Shima! Deathia: Not so fast! (tackles J and Shima) J: tackled YAGH! [[Spikedash] on Deathia, which causes his quills to shoot off from his back] Deathia: Gah! (blocks with her wings) Die! (claws at Shima) J: Deathia's arm, so she can't scratch Shima No! Not... gonna... happen! out a kick on Deathia, sending her airborne Shima: Hyaaaah! (uses Spin Dash on Deathia) Deathia: Ahhh! (Just as J is about to attack Deathia once more, his mark from his body pulses, preventing him from attacking!) J: to attack Deathia, but the marks begins to pulse URRRGH!!! to his knee Not... now... to get up to his feet Shima: J! No! Deathia: Haha! I gotcha now! (prepares to strike J, but Shima grabs her and) Shima: No! J: Take this! the opportunity and uses [[Somersault Kick] on Deathia] Deathia: Gaaaahhh! (flies back, but throws a black ball of energy at J) Shima: J! Watch out! J: out of the way, as the black ball hits the ground Grrr... [[Spikedash] as his sharp quills appear from the smoke as it hurls torwards Deathia] Deathia: Ha! (dodges, then claws at J. Shima jumps on Deathia's back) AH! Get...off! J: off the blood from his muzzle with his hand I might need to use one of my Chaos abilities... shrugs only if I had a Chaos Emerald! torwards Shima and kicks Deathia on her face numerous times Deathia: GRAAAAAHHH! (grabs Shima and throws her against the wall, then grabs J by the face) You're REALLY starting to annoy me, hedgehog! (starts to squeeze J's face) Umbra: Don't hog all the fun, sister. J: Umbra...! Deathia: (growls, then throws J) I'm sorry, brother. Shima: (scared) U-Umbra...! J: Sorry, Umbra. off the remaining blood from his muzzle But you won't stop me from taking down Xilax! Umbra: Oh really now? (smashes J into a wall) Shima: J! (charges at Umbra, but Deathia grabs her by the back of her hair) AAAAHH! (struggles to get out of Deathia's grip) J: slammed into a wall AUGH! Grrr.... I'll make you pay... for hurting Shima! Dark Pulse with his open hand on Umbra Umbra: NONE OF THIS HAD TO HAPPEN IF YOU'D JUST STAYED AWAY! J: to get up to his feet Deathia: (to Umbra) What should I do with her? (holds up Shima) J: upt o his feet No... Shima....! Shima: (in a pained voice) J...! G-Get out of here! J: .... move, knowing that Shima will likely get killed thinking I can't leave her behind! Not with this curse coursing through my body!! Shima: (yelling) GO NOW! (sadly) I'll...I'll be fine. Don't worry. Umbra: No. You would have been fine. If you'd have just left ME ALONE! Shima: (pained voice) A-Are you still...going on about what happened over 50 years ago?! J: demonic voice Shut it, Umbra! I don't leave my friends behind, Shima, let alone leaving them for dead. It only breaks my heart... I will always protect my friends and loved ones no matter what, even if it means sacrificing my life! fur flickers between red orange and yellow Umbra: Then, if you care so much for your friend, did you bring her here? J: No. I visited the ARK all by myself. Shima: I came here n my own. Umbra: WHY? This place... was the only place... I could go... I was meant to be the Ultimate Lifeform! Then they decided I wasn't GOOD enough! So they locked me away! Then YOU CAME! And you sent me away! All my life I have known that I have to be the Ultimate Lifeform. THE ONLY ONE! Shima: (crying, grits teeth) (thinking) Ignore him....Ignore him....) Umbra: BUT I COULDN'T! You were just too strong! So I came here. To live the rest of my existence in miserable solitude. BUT YOU COULDN'T RESIST! You had to come to me. To rub salt into the wound! Shima: (whispering, crying) Stop...Ignore him...Ignore him... Umbra: You come to my prison and parade your very existence! Just to SPITE me! Just to remind me of how I failed! Shima: (yelling) NO! That's not why I'm here! I... J: Stop tormenting Shima!!! Dark Blast on Umbra, causing him to be blasted in the air Umbra: THEN STOP TORMENTING ME! J: Just... stop hurting Shima.... Xilax... is mine... Deathia: Aww, but it's fun hurting her! (pouts) J: Deathia, his teeth grows sharp You hurt her, and I'll hurt you back!! Deathia: Oh, I'm soooo scared! J: You should be... demonically at Deathia and he turns into Dark Rage J, his half-alter ego I'll carve your wings and turn you into a decorative ornament! instantly torwards Deathia and uses [[Rage Palm] on Deathia, hrutling her torwards the wall and leaving a huge gaping hole, thus forcing her to let go of Shima] Deathia: AAAAHHH! (growls) Shima: (crying) Thanks...(glares at Umbra) Dark Rage J: at Deathia DIE!!! [[Rage Punch] on Deathia and beats her to death senslessly] Deathia: (blood-curdling scream) Shima: (staring at J in horror) J-J..... Dark Rage J: NOBODY HURTS MY FRIENDS!!!! Rage Blast on Deathia, which causes many parts from the ARK to bury her Deathia: (screams in agony) U-Umbra! Help meeeeee! Dark Rage J: demonically at Deathia as he grabs both of her wings and crushes it hard with his hands Umbra: (transforms into Dark Umbra) NOOO! (his hand transfroms into a broadsword, he impales J) Shima: NO! (tackles Umbra and clings to his back, reluctant to let go) DON'T YOU TOUCH MY FRIEND! Dark Rage J: Umbra's broadsword from his impaled toro (he does not feel any pain) and breaks it in half and dissolves it Bad move.... Umbra... demonically Dark Umbra: HOW DARE YOU?! HURT THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE! THE ONLY ONE WHO ACTUALLY CARES! All the others... THEY HATE ME! AND I HATE THEM! (part of the Dark Energy surrounding him flows into Deathia, healing her.) Deathia: Thanks, Umbra...(growls at Shima, who is still on Umbra's back) Shima: (crying) Umbra.....I don't hate you.... Dark Umbra: Oh? Really? THEN WHY? WHY did you have to come here!? Shima: (gets off of Umbra's back) I...felt something...from here...And I wanted to check it out. Dark Umbra: YOU'RE LYING! (throws a punch) (Shima, however stands the and takes the punch) Shima: Ungh....I-I wasn't lying... Dark Umbra: You HATE ME! SAY IT! (punches again) (Shima again takes the punch. This time, it breaks her nose) Shima: I don't.... Dark Umbra: Say... it.... (weakly throws a punch) Shima: No...(gets punched again) I don't hate you... Dark Rage J: DARN YOU, UMBRA!!! torwards Umbra and grabs his head, slamming him to death countless times against the wall LEAVE SHIMA ALONE!!!! (Suddenly, Shima grabs J's shoulder and pulls him back) Shima: Stop! Dark Rage J: WHAT?! (Suddenly, J reverts back to his normal self (although the curse mark remains in his body)) J: up to his feet, with his head down, frozen stiff as his eyes stay open .... Shima: Let him do what he wants. He won't kill me. (J hears Shima, but does not respond) Shima: (holding sleeve up to nose to stop it from bleeding) J...? Are...Are you okay..? (Again, J doesn't seem to be responding. He just stands there, his eyes completely open, not saying anything; he then begins having flashbacks about what happened in Space Colony ARK) Shima: (worried tone) J?! (lowers sleeve and gently shakes J) (J doesn't respond, again, when Shima shakes him. However...) J: quietly Ultimate.... lifeform.... slowly as he heads torwards Xilax' room Shima: J...? (follows J) J! (As J approaches torwards Xilax's room, he is stopped by Shima) Shima: J! What's wrong?! J: I must stop Xilax... I must lift this curse... but.... back a little Chromatic field forms over Xilax' Room..Shahooter warps in with a bruise on his face. Shahooter: "Last time I'll ever fight a Blade Dragon..." J: No... Shima: J...Think about what you're doing! You'll be killed! (to Shahooter) Ouch... Umbra: (drags self over, because his leg is broken) Why... why don't you hate me? I-I tried to kill you...and everyone you loved.... and you do not hate me? I do not understand..... Shima: (faces Umbra) Because....We're family. (walks over to Umbra, then hesitantly gives him a hug) J: Your father gave me this curse, Shima. An evil one. I should've asked you earlier if I wanted to visit the ARK. Guess I made a bad decision. But I can't turn away now. Not with Dark powers coursing through me. Umbra: .......................I see now..... Shahooter: "Now...J...I sense something in that..." DOOOOOOOOM! Shahooter: .... "Room." J: ... Shima: Eeep! J: his eyes I used to have my own family... Shima: J....(lets go of Umbra and walks over to J) I think you're like family. And I'm sure Hali does, too. J: Yeah... runs down to his eyes I lost my great brother of mine... he used to fly planes the whole time... he wanted to become like a great pilot, as much as I wanted to be a great racing driver... Shima: (gives J a comforting hug) I'm sorry, J... J: Shima back I know, Shima... I know... Umbra: .............touching. On a more serious note, I believe every bone in my left leg has shattered, and one of the shards in uncomfortably stabbing my muscle. Could someone do something about this please? Shahooter: "My Mother is a damn Witch...That's how I can use Warp Magic." eyes are covered by a mysterious Shadow Cloud. Shima: (to Umbra) Ah...Hehe...I can't...Sorry.. Umbra: Okay, I shall try to do it, how you say, D.I.Y. (uses Chaos Heal, you can hear the snapping noises coming from his leg) (Suddenly, J falls to his knees as the black marks (from Xilax's curse) begins to cover up half of his body!) J: hugging Shima and looks at his right arm and leg and half of his body is turned to darkness N.... No... Shima: J-J! No...Not again! J: I gotta put an end to this, Shima... Even if Xilax is indeed powerful, I can't just go back home and end up destroying the world. The curse... must end... up to his feet Umbra: (begins to concentrate) Shima: Umbra...? (to J) I'll help you. (faces the door, then holds out hands.) Get behind me! I'll blast this door open! J: Yeah. behind Shima door already falls down..the thing Shahooter sensed was apparently a Bomb.. J: inside the room Shima: Uh...(lowers arms and follows J) (to Umbra) Are...Are you coming? Shahooter: "OHSHI-- AFTERSHOCK!" Bombs go off.. J: Aftershock?! his eyes, slowly mad Xilax... Shima: Ah! (shields everyone from the bombs) J: at Deathia, he seems to be sorry for her, before looking back I know you're out there, Xilax... Shima: (cracks her knuckles) And we're going to settle this once and for all! (charges into the room) J: Yeah! Shima :(JMB- This is gonna be epic! Anyone can make up a title for Part 5 now.) Part 5: A Really, Really Epic Fight! Umbra: Shima? Shima: Huh? (looks at Umbra) What? (J is already inside, even though Shima stopped for a while) Umbra: Maybe... instead of being the SOLE Ultimate Lifeform... I can train myself... and be the strongest. What do you think? Shahooter: "Remember our Team Tactics...You all have Meteor Spindash from me." Shima: (smiles) I think that'd be okay. (walks into the room after J) (turns back to Umbra) Are you....coming to help? Umbra: Yes. (See ya! Be back later!) : (Shima: 'Kay!) J: at Xilax, then gets a serious look on his face Shima: (growls) Xilax.... Xilax: (quiet laugh) So, you finally found me...What do you want? J: You gave me evil powers Xilax... a curse. I'll make you pay for this... Shima: It's time you went down....! Xilax: (laughs) You think I'm actually scared of YOU TWO?! Don't make me laugh! J: You think you're a comedian, huh? If you're even that powerful, then why are'nt you attacking us huh? Are you gonna back down again?! Xilax: (raises eye) You REALLY want me fighting you? (smiles evilly at Shima, who tenses up and backs away slightly) After when happened when me and HER fought...? J: You have no idea what I'm capable of Xilax. Once I defeat you, I will make you lift this evil curse that is binding my body, or I'll have Shima finish you off. Shima: Yeah! Xilax: (laughs evilly) Alright, then! Let's see what you've got! (the floor disappears, and sections disapear from it, separating Shima and J) Shima: Ah! J: Don't lost hope, Shima! Shahooter: "Don't F*** WITH MY FRIENDS!" eyes light ablaze. He uses the Warp to mutate his arms into Swords. Xliax: (glares at Shahooter) Grrr...(throws a couple of Chaos Missiles at Shahooter) J: Hmmm... I sense something... Shima: What? J: a small light ahead of him Hm? over to the small light Shima: Huh? (follows J) deflects them, he then throws his Sword and impales Xilax with it. Shahooter: "Get over here *****!" Xilax: Gah! (tries to get free) (Then, J finds a Chaos Emerald!) J: a Chaos Emerald from the ground Can it be...? Shima: A-A Chaos Emerald! J: YES! (Alyssa, you do notice Shahooter's Hand IS the sword?) : (Shima:....Aw, crap...) (Don't worry, I'm not torked at you.) pulls Xilax towards him, then Shahooter uses his other Sword-Hand...well whatever it is...to slash Xilax. Xilax: No way! (blasts Shahooter away with a Chaos Blast, freeing him from the Sword-Hand-Thing) J: Only 6 more to go... around to see if he can find any other Chaos Emeralds Shima: Here, let me see that. J: Shima the Chaos Emerald he just found then morphs his hands into Warp Laser Cannons, firing at Xilax. Three Chaos Emeralds appear in front of J, Team Claw's Chaos Emeralds! Shahooter: "Don't mess with a Warlock!" Shima: (looks at the three new Chaos Emeralds) Awesome! (closes eyes and conetrates) Xilax: (dodges some of teh lasers, but still gets hit) GAAAAH! (charges at Shahooter) J: I'll help ya, Shima. his hand on Shima's head and closes his eyes and concentrates; the three Chaos Emeralds moves a little faster torwards him and Shima starts to laugh insanely, morphing his hands into Hellfire Rocket Launchers, firing warp rockets at Xilax, blasting him back with Warp Energy...Rapid-fire too... Shima: I found them! (hands the Chaos Emerald back to J, then hands him teh three other Chaos Emeralds) Follow me! Xilax: AAAHHH! (quickly puts up a shield of Chaos Energy to protect him) (J follows Shima) Warp Energy bursts through the Chaos Energy. Shima: Wha! What the...? Shahooter: "Die Xilax! Don't Mess with a Warlock and his friends! Even his sister!" Xilax: (laughs) You count that pathetic girl as your sister?! Hahahaha! Shahooter: "How DARE you!" whips his arms, turning them into multiple Spear heads, they impale into Xilax's limbs, he begins pulling it, attempting to delimb Xilax. A known Torture! (Shouldn't anyone try and stop Shahooter? He's becoming a little..Sadistic right now.) J: Ummm... Shahooter's going a little too powerful... Shahooter: "I'll rip you apart for insulting her!" J: a little afraid Oookay.... Shima: CRAP! J, go find the other Chaos Emeralds! (runs over to Shahooter to stop him) Xilax: (yelling in agony) J: Shima Right! inside the room to find the other 3 Chaos Emeralds Shima: Shahooter! Stop! [Shahooter's eyes widen, coming to his senses. His spearhead fingers come out of Xilax, which seems to have torn in deeply.] Xilax: (coughs up blood) You...fools..... Shima: Shahooter....Are you...okay now? J: around Where's the Chaos Emeralds... another one in front of him, grabs it Got it! Only two more left... around to find two more Chaos Emeralds (Suddenly, J's body is almost completely coated with darkness! The pain is so great, that this causes him to drop some of the Chaos Emeralds to the ground) J: curse darkness covers his body compeltely AAAHHHHHH!!!! the Chaos Emeralds, since the pain is so great This... can't... happen... to me!! as he picks up the Chaos Emeralds one by one Got to... grab the emeralds... then suddenly feels fear at Shahooter. (Warp Magic has a side effect, it includes, Fear Magic.) Shahooter: "Blech..." throws up some Warp Energy, two Horrors emerge from it. Shima and Xilax: What the....! Shima: (sees J) J! (looks from J, to Shahooter, to Xilax) Ah...Uh...Er... J: No, Shima! Focus... on Shahooter! I only have... one more... left... to collect.. as he sees one more Chaos Emerald in front of him Almost... there... then throws up more Warp Energy, some hitting Xilax on Accident. (Lawl.) Xilax: UGGGGGHHHH! Shima: Er....Hya! (picks up the last Chaos Emerald and throws it to J) J: the last Chaos Emerald Thank you, Shima... Warp Energy on Xilax initiates more fear. (Xilax looks at Shahooter in fear) Xilax: (gulps) Shima: (thinking) Is he....afraid...?) (Then, all 7 Chaos Emeralds begins to pulsate and J becomes Ultra J (an equivalent of J's super form)!) then gulps, letting out a relieved sigh.. Ultra J: We'll take over from here, Shahooter... Shima: "We"? You're the one in your advanced form, pal. Ultra J: facepalms I forget, Shima. at Xilax You don't seem so tough... hovers torwards Xilax Xilax: Oh...reallly? (quickly grabs Shima's power crystal, absorbs it, then turns into his Reborn form, all his injuries are healed) What bout now? (evil snicker) Shima: (scared) N-N-N-NO! Quick, J! Knock me out! Ultra J: SHIMA!!! growls Chaos... Spear!! his arm and his Chaos Spear hits Shima, knocking her out Shima: (before passing out) Thanks, J...(passes out) Ultra J: to Shima as his tears runs down to his eyes No problem... to Xilax, furiously You should'nt have hurt Shima!! to use Chaos Blast Xilaxius: (waves hand) Ah, she wouldn't have survived the fight against me, even with the seven Chaos Emeralds and your help. Shahooter: "THAT'S IT!" Feathers turn to Red, Demonic Scales, his Hair turns to Demon Horns themselves, he's fully mutated himself to a Warp BattleDaemon! Xilax: Hehehe....Now....(flies up into the air and spreads his wings wide (and they are HUGE)) Give it your best shot! fear comes back...but how....is Shahooter's form...Bringing it back!!? He already seems scary to even J and Shima. Ultra J: Shahooter! Xilax I'll blow you up into smithereens! his hands as they form into [[Chaos Blast]] Chaos... BLAST!!! off a stream of Chaos Blast from his hands and it fires torwards Xilax Xilaxius: HAHAHAHA! (easily glides out of the way) C'mon! Shima can hit better than you! Ultra J: Oh yeah?! Chaos Control and he dissapears, before reappearing behind Xilax and uses Chaos Kick on Xilax HYAH!! Shahooter: .... forms right behind Xilaxius, roaring, Demonic Berzerkers appear from under the steel plates. Xilaxius: GAAAAHH! (falls back, but slashes J's stomach) Ultra J: his stomach cut open by Xilaxius UGH!! his hand onto his stomach Chaos... HEAL!! stomach is healed, thus sealing his cut You'll have to do better than that, Xilaxius! CHAOS CONTROL!! dissapears and attacks Xilaxius in random directions (dissapearing and reappearing) with numerous punches and kicks Xilaxius: (yelling in agony) ENOUGH! (sends a large blast of energy in all directions, sending everybody flying) Ultra J: blasted by Xilaxius WHOA!!! himself from getting hit by the wall Oh dear... this can't be good... hisses, his Berzerkers disintegrate, he then uses his Demon Tendrils to throw at and impale Xilaxius. Xilaxius: (hisses/growls/snarls) (gets impaled by the tendrils) GYAAAAHH! (starts clawing at the tendrils) Ultra J: Xilaxius Hmmm.... his arms, which forms an "X" and his Chaos energy surrounds his arms Take this!! both of his crossed arms, and an "X" blast hits Xilaxius Xilaxius: GAAAAAHHH! (growls) You know, even if I die, you'll have to seal me up, and I can only go in one place....(his eyes drift to Shima) Ultra J: WHAT?! over to the unconsious Shima Don't you dare take over Shima!! his arms on the sides goes back to normal, in his Magus Form. Shahooter: "Not if I can do something about it..DeathWish!" [Shahooter throws the Greatstaff at Xilaxius, it's wings hit Xilaxius, giving him a purple wound.] Xilaxius: Ugnh.....(laughs) If I take over her, it won't be my fault....(grins at J evilly) It'll be yours. Ultra J: Xilaxius Not when Shahooter knows Mind War!! Chaos Shield! Chaos Shield on the unconsious Shima Shahooter: "Your a fool Xilaxius...you know what DeathWish does...when you die....your soul is at the mercy of my Master!" uses Mind War to finish Xilaxius off. Xilaxius:GYAAAAAHH! I WILL GET HER!!!!! I SWEAR I WILL!!! (In Xilaxius' Mind) is forced to see Shahooter and a Legion of Draconians attacking his Brain, a Large Red Dragon with multiple Magic Marks forms in front of him. Ultra J: NOT AS LONG AS I'M HERE!! Chaos Finisher on Xilaxius THIS IS THE END FOR YOU, XILAX!! Xilxaius: NOOOOOOO! (Somewhere in the Arcane Fields) Draconic Roar is heard. Swiftwind: "XILAXIUS!! YOUR JUDGMENT HAS COME!" Xilaxius: AAAAAAHHHH! (Suddenly, outside Xilaxius's mind, Shima wakes p) Shima: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! places his hand on Shima's Forehead, calming her. Shahooter: "Shima, Xilaxius is going to be sent to the Fields of Torture, DeathWish prevents him taking you over...Your safe." (In the Fields of Torture.) [Xilaxius is being ripped apart by Black Draconians, he reforms everytime he dies.] Xilaxius: (screaming in agony) (Back on ARK) Shima: (screams in agony) I CAN FEEL IT!!! Shahooter: "HOLY S--!" puts his hand on Shima's forehead, initiating Link Break in between Xilaxius and Shima, Shima's Pain is suppressed, but Shahooter faints from using so much power in the Link Break. Shima: (grits teeth, then whimpers) Link then breaks...but Shahooter's still unconscious... : (Shima: Gotta go. See you....(looks down sadly)...) (Cya...Feel better soon because I noticed you looked down sadly) J: back to normal and his legs shake as he pants Never... touch... my firends... Xilax... down with one knee (Then, the curse from J's body begins to lift away) (Damn! I didn't get to fight 'cause I had to go...) J: torwards the power crystals and grabs it as he walks back to Shima Here ya go... the power crystals to Shima (J walks away for Shima to rest. However, right after his super transformation...) J: from using Chaos Control all of a sudden (he is not wielding a Chaos Emerald What the--?! Chaos Controlled again and is teleported back with Shima Whoa... can it be... Shima: (slowly gts up) Ow...(looks at J) What's wrong? J: Dunno... I was teleported all of a sudden, even without the Chaos Emerald, and I came back... Shima: That's weird...I never heard of someone using Chaos Control without using a Chaos Emerald.... J: Hmmm.... (Xilaxius continues to write and yell in pain on the floor) Shima: (looks at Xilaxius) What's..What's happening to him...? J: at Xilax Huh? Xilaxius: (yelling in agony) SHIMA! I WILL KILL YOU, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! YOU AND ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS! (continues to yell random threats) J: at Xilaxius SHUT UP, XILAX! I defeated you fair and square! There's nothing you can do to stop me... Xilaxius: (still yelling random threats) Shima: (growls at Xilaxius) J: I might as well finish him off... but... back Shima: But what? J: and whips his arm around, which fires off Chaos Spear at Xilax Xilaxius: (yells in pain after getting hit by the Chaos Spear) J: widen Sh-Sh-Shima? How did I... used Chaos Spear...? Shima: (staring with wide eyes at J's hands) I-I don't know! This...This is too weird! J: No... his hands I'm not one of the lifeforms! I was never created! Shima: Could it be possible...that you have some of our DNA in you? Don't ask how, but...You never know... J: Who knows, Shima. Guess this "ultimate lifeform" thing I mentioned is now inside of me... Shima: But think about it: You're really like a brother to me, now! J: Shima I was never created, Shima. But... I became one of the lifeform family... as his tears runs down to his eyes I would never abandon my friends, Shima... I gave myself a promise to protect my friends and their loved ones, no matter what! to his knees and hugs Shima, crying (Shima hugs J back) Shima: (holding back tears) Welcome to the family, J! J: hugging Shima; still crying Thank you, Shima! Shima: (smiles) No problem! Xilaxius: Be thankful, you yellow rodent! The only way you got those powers is because of me! J: hugging Shima and turns to Xilax For once, Xilax, I thank you for giving me Chaos powers. However, next time you see me, I will turn you into ashes. Xilax: (evil snicker) I'd like to see you try! (teleports away) Shima: Good....He's gone. J: Yeah. Let's go home, Shima. Shima: Yeah. (gets ready to use Chaos Control, then stops and smiles at J) J, would you like to do the honors? J: to Shima Yeah. Shima's hand (brotherly-like) Chaos Control! back to Ultimate City, along with Shima Part 6: A New Family (J and Shima are teleported back to Ultimate City.) Shima: Hmm....Not bad for your first Chaos Control! Especially with two people! J: Yeah. I'm getting used to this already... should we tell the others, Shima? Shima: Yeah! (grabs J's hand and heads towards Hali and Ruby's house) (5 minutes later, they arrive at Hali and Ruby's house.) Shima: Hali! Mom! Ruby Oh, Shima, darling! (sees J) Who's this? Shima: This is my friend, J! J: Ruby Hey there! Ruby: Nice to meet you, J. Hali: (pokes head around corner) J? J! (runs up and hugs J) J: Hali Hali! runs down to his eyes Me and Shima wanted to tell you guys something... Hali: Like what? Shima: (with a giant grin) (to J) Should you tell them or should I? J: nods Go ahead, Shima. (Shima separates J and Hali, then puts an arm around J's shoulder like a sister) Shima: (motions to J) Meet our new brother! Hali: Wh-Wh-What..?! (faints) J: Yeah. That's why I always protect my friends and loved ones, no matter what. Now, even though I lost my old family, I have a new family, and I will do whatever it takes to protect them! (Ruby smiles, then gives J a motherly hug) Ruby: Welcome to our family, J. J: Ruby back Thank you. It means a lot to me. Ruby: From now on, I will not only treat you as my daughters' friend, but as my own son. J: and smiles Thank you. Even though I already have my own home to live with, I'll always be there to help. Ruby: Thank you. (Hali suddenly jumps up and hugs J tightly) Hali: YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY! I gots another brother!!!! J: as he hugs Hali Haha yeah. A big brother that will protect friends and loved ones, even a great family of mine. Shima: Ahhh.....Nothing like sibling love! (smiles) C'mon, J! We need to go tell the rest of the family! J: Sure thing, Shima! Umbra: (rises up out of the floor and taps Hali on the shoulder) J: Huh? to Umbra Umbra! Hali: Eiiiiiiiieeee! (hides behind Shima and J) J: Hali's head It's ok, Hali. He's not going to attack us... Hali: Are you CRAZY?!?!?!?! Remember what he did the last time?! (growls at Umbra) Shima: (sighs) Oh boy... J: Yup. THUMP! ???: "Oof!" dizzily walks out from another area. He holds his head from probably the large amount of power he used for line break. J: Shahooter Shahooter! looks up, his eyes are fully bloodshot. Shahooter: "Hey J....where's my Greatstaff..I'm running low on Mana..." J: around Ruby's house to find Shahooter's Greatstaff Shima: Is it possible you left it on the ARK? curses. He pulls out a Communicator of some sort. J: thinking That was... offending... Shahooter: "Yeah, um Starclaw, can you tell some of my men to get a H-A-R-T shuttle over here?" fast talk is heard on the radio. Shahooter: "Look I don't care if it's our old Windstalker Vehicles, we can still use them, we have less weapons if we always remain Imperial Guards...also Vehicles..." Shima: Uh....(looks confused) Water Mosquito lands near Shahooter. Shahooter: ... Shima, Hail and Ruby: Uh.... J: confused Umbra: (inclines head quizzically) Shahooter: "Well, this'll do..." gets in the cockpit of it and takes off. J: Shahooter as he takes off grunts I should've told him something important... Shima: What? J: You know, that I'm now one of the lifeform family. Hali: Should we go after him and tell him? J: When Shahooter calms down, and his eyes turn back to normal, we'll tell him. Shima: Okay. Hali: Yeah....Those eyes started to freak me out.... J: I just hope Shahooter's okay... Umbra: May I say something? J: to Umbra Yyyeah...? Shima: (to Umbra) What? Hali; (still growling at Umbra) Umbra: (bows slightly) I would like to deeply apologise for my... ahem... previous actions. I must say, in the past, I may have been a tad... standoffish. To say the least, that is. I hope you may find it in your heart to forgive me. J:' to Umbra You're forgiven, Umbra. (Then, the Desert Hawk, J's trophy truck, arrives outside of Ruby's house) Umbra: And how about you, Hali? Am I, how you say, "in the clear"? I realize I haven't... been the best older brother I could have been. Do you... forgive me? I am... (looks uncomfortable)... sorry. Water Mosquito lands back, Shahooter slides out of the Cockpit with his eyes closed, when he opens them and sees Umbra right in front of him. Shahooter: "OHSH--!" falls down. J: Hold on, Shahooter! Shahooter: "No I was just wondering how he got here so fast..." J: Because, Shahooter... not only he ultimately forgives us, but.... Umbra: I teleported. It's quite the useful skill to have, you know. (J walks over to Shahooter, and J smiles) J: Shahooter I'm one of The Ultimate Lifeform Family. Shahooter: "I know...." Umbra: That is surprising. (thinks for a moment) That means we're now...! J: Umbra Yeah? :(JMB-Hey guys! Check out the Ultimate Lifeform Family I've updated!) (J's trophy truck, the Desert Hawk, who must've heard the conversation, speeds off to find Ryu) Umbra: ...brothers!!! J: Yeah! Umbra: In which case I apologize for my actions against you in the past..... brother. J: Indeed... brother. :(JMB-I'm making a new RP knwon as; The New Ultimate Lifeform Family!) Umbra:.....J? J: Huh? Umbra: I've been living in space for most of my life, so..... I have absolutely no idea what sort of activities normal older brothers engage in. I believe I should need some help into "fitting in" as you say. (Back with the Desert Hawk, it finds Ryu, Floatzel and Vespiquen and beeps its horn to grab her attention.) Desert Hawk: Ryu. its car horn Ryu: Huh? Desert Hawk? Desert Hawk: Yes, Ryu. J has become one of The Ultimate Lifeform Family, even though he was never created at all. Ryu: *gasp* Really?! Wow!! That's so cool!! Vespiquen: Vespiquen? ("Ultimate Lifeform Family?") Desert Hawk: Indeed.